The Love of A God
by sdntv
Summary: It's not his fault that he is The God of Lust. Everyone wants him and he loves it...that is, until he meets a certain mortal that changes his mind. Now, for the first time in his life, he seeks for real love and not just sex. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of A God ~**

`sdntv**  
**

_summary: Syaoran is The God of Lust-not "the"-but "The" God of Lust. Blessed with the job to pleasure others and greats looks, no one can complain. He's always had everything his way, it's not his fault that he's so attractive and charming. No one can resist this God's lust waves...or that's what everyone thought until he met a certain mortal. Syaoran's world of lust and sex quickly begins to unravel, because for the first time ever, this God wants to understand the true emotion that everyone calls: _Love.

* * *

"Did you forget that not all of us are as _good-looking_ as you?" Eriol frowned before chuckling at his best friend as he followed after. The day before, Syaoran had suggested out of boredom that the two of them went to pay Touya a visit to fire him up a bit before he left for a mission to Earth. The two agreed, but as always, he stood up on Eriol at the last moment. Eriol waited for two hours before the God of Lust finally did appear, ruffling his sex hair while explaining with a dirty smirk that his favorite seducing apprentice had asked for another lesson. Though, Eriol was pissed, he still brushed it off as always and the two friends left as planned. And it was halfway to Touya's place that Syaoran brought up the questions about how Eriol was doing with his sex life.

"Ah, I did forget," Syaoran laughed loudly before pushing aside another branch, "Well, then. If the fair maiden ignores you, take her by force and _make _her love you." He chuckled darkly as he glanced back and raised a brow at his friend, jokingly. Eriol rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, "I forgot to mention. We're also not cold-hearted like you either, dear God of Lust. I choose the one for me carefully. I do not go around and sleep with a different woman every few hours."

"Well, is it my fault that my job is to give them the love they want?" He smirked.

"There is a difference between _love _and _sex_, Syaoran. I think you'll understand _soon_." Eriol shook his head pitifully at his friend.

"Shut your mouth, Eriol," Syaoran chuckled, "I don't want you to go on jinxing me like that. I swear, you're always cursing me."

"I'm not cursing you, I'm just saying. You'll know when you meet the girl. The real one." Eriol grinned before crossing his arms.

"Tell me, Brother, when did you realize that this woman was the one for you?" Syaoran pulled another branch of the thick bushes aside and walked onwards.

"I've always told myself that I wanted to find the woman for me from Yukito's place. And I did." Eriol smiled to himself at the memory of Tomoyo falling on top him when he had accidentally surprised her while she was picking apples in Yukito's orchard. Syaoran stopped abruptly and glanced back at him with a smirk, "Ah, I see. Does she not return your feelings?"

"She does—" Eriol's cheeks flushed and his eyes became wide, "—she's just acting shy!"

"Right, sure." Syaoran snorted and turned around to head towards the small river that ran along the border of Touya's land.

"For your information, I've already made her mines." He blushed madly making Syaoran almost stumble over a root.

"You've turned into a _real _man, Eriol! I'm so proud of you!" Syaoran swiftly turned back around to give his friend a pat on the back.

"That's nothing to be proud of! Sex is _sacred_!" Eriol quickly shoved Syaoran's hand away.

"Pfft, not in this life time, Eriol," Syaoran chuckled as he pulled back from his best friend, whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Syaoran, you'll understand one day." Eriol sighed, "When you find her. The one _meant _for you. You'll only want her. She'll be the only one that will make your blood boil and your heart race to the point where you'll be out of breath." Syaoran cringed slightly before shaking his head and raising a teasing brow, "Haha, all right, Eriol. But, please do realize that even though I am the one with more experience here—I don't like to talk about my sexual acts. So I'd like you to keep your business to yourself, too. I don't want to try and imagine you and your future wife's fun, you know what I mean?" Eriol's face turned even darker shades of red before he looked away.

"I was just saying." He shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, then, I'll say this—" Syaoran stopped walking and became silent.

"What is it? Is silence your ans—" Syaoran immediately shushed him before he could finish.

"Did you hear that?" Syaoran whispered with an awed look upon his face.

"Hear what? Are the water nymphs singing?" Eriol asked in a hushed voice before listening intently.

"No...it can't be. It's not a voice that I've heard of before." Syaoran frowned as he tried to figure it out.

"How do you—" Eriol's curiosity changed to disgust, "Don't tell me. You've already slept with _all _of them?"

"Only the ones here," Syaoran tried not to grin, but failed.

"You are such a disgrace." Eriol sighed out loud before turning around, waving a hand back at his friend, "I'm leaving. Knowing you, you'd probably get horny and—Ugh. We won't even make it in time, Touya's probably gone already. I'll see you later." Syaoran chuckled and shrugged when his friend glanced back at him. Eriol rolled his eyes and quickly left before Syaoran headed over to the river. He had just reached the edge where the grass stopped and the rocks began when the new voice rang out once more.

"_There is sweet music here._" Syaoran froze his eyes widen in shock. Never in the hundreds of years in his life had he ever heard such a beautiful voice sing so amazingly. The nymphs' voices immediately joined in to harmonize and without thinking twice, he broke away from his hiding place. He came to a halt on the bank as all of them stopped singing at once. The startled nymphs all dove back into the water for safety, but as for the girl, she sat still upon the mermaid's rock and only stared back at him.

Fierce Amber met Emerald Green. The sun's beams caught onto her emerald green eyes and all of a sudden, he was lost in them. She stared back at him with the same awe; when a gentle breeze blew softly and brushed her auburn hair off her shoulders. She seemed to have been startled by it and before he knew it, she quickly jumped up onto her feet. Without a word, she broke their eye contact and grabbed her sandals before jumping onto the stepping stones. Then she hopped off to the shallower waters before stumbling over onto the other side of the bank.

"Wait!" He heard himself saying so, but didn't remember thinking it. Still, she didn't dare turn back or slow down for him. He felt a lurch in his chest and immediately followed her. Not missing any stepping stones as he hurried after the nameless girl. Why had she suddenly run away from him as if she was afraid of him?

"Wait!" The word came out of his mouth again, but he couldn't figure why he was calling out so. He never had to ask anyone to wait. They were either coming to him or just always already there, waiting for him, even if he had never met before. So why was she different? She glanced back at him and he didn't fail to catch the surprise and fear flash through her bright eyes.

"Please!" Shock hit him, but at the same time, he was too focused on trying to get her to stop to even realize. She only picked up her pace and ran even faster, which surprised him even more. Never had any woman ever ran so fast away from him. He would have been worried about losing her, if he didn't realize where they were. Maybe she didn't know that she was headed towards a dead end. The granite wall to Touya's palace would trap her for sure. But he didn't want that. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was for whatever reason that is. He just wanted...his legs continued to follow her even though his mind went completely blank. _Why was he following her?_

"Nina!" Her beautiful voice rang out before him and there was a sudden ruffle of wings before Nina, one of Touya's angels suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Syaoran came to an abrupt stop and realized that he needed to catch his breath. While the nameless girl quickly ran up to Nina before hiding behind her, also breathing unevenly.

"Nina," Syaoran nodded as he caught his breath and Nina glanced back at the frightened girl before turning back to Syaoran.

"Syaoran," She glared back harshly, which threw him off track. She was one of Touya's few angels who refused to sleep with him and she was usually cold towards him. There had always been a slight resemblance, but now he saw that Nina looked and sounded more like Touya than ever. It made him twitch unconsciously. She was such a beautiful and elegant angel, but now her image was tinged with that evil man's darkness.

"Harsh much?" He raised a brow before glancing back at the girl, who quickly looked down and away from his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Nina raised a suspicious brow as she pulled her beautiful ebony wings that matched perfectly with her black hair into her back.

"I—" He swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, "I don't know—"

"Don't lie, Syaoran," Nina snapped before backing up protectively over the girl.

"I'm—I'm not! I swear it!" He raised his arms up in defense which caused confusion to cross Nina's amber eyes before he continued on, "I came with Eriol to give Touya a visit before he left for his mission. But he left and I was crossing the river when I ran into her and the nymphs. They got startled and swam away and I just-" Nina cutted him off, roughly, "Yeah, right! You were trying to rape her, weren't you, Horny Bastard!"

"What?" He felt his jaw drop as confusion hit him straight on. Why was Nina being so bitchy? Even though he wasn't going to admit to her that he really had no clue why he followed the nameless girl in the first place, the thought of even hurting her had never crossed his mind either.

"Syaoran, listen," Nina brushed her hair back with a hand, gracefully, and gave him another deathly scowl; "Touya and Yukito gave specific orders to keep her away from you. She is not one for you to play with." His eyes widened. That must had been the reason why she ran away from him, the reason that she feared him.

"I wasn't intending to do anything to her. I..." He caught her watching him and locked eyes with her, unconsciously, "I just want to know your name." He spoke directly to her, and she knew it. She pursed her lips, her name sealed as a secret. Nina raised an almost amused brow, "Like, we'd ever tell you—"

"SAKURAAAAA!" Saria, one of Yukito's favorite angels, suddenly popped out from the bushes. Nina smirk turned into a glare and before anyone could say anything, she knocked Saria over with a knuckle punch, exclaiming, "You stupid airhead! Why are you always popping up at the most inappropriate times and saying the most inconvenient things!" She grabbed the dazed Saria by the collar and began to shake her back and forth angrily, ranting on about other things that Saria had done. While Nina was distracted with Saria, Syaoran looked back to Sakura to find his breath taken away when he saw her smile gently at Nina and Saria.

"Sakura," The name slipped from his lips and her ears perked up before she looked back over to him with wide eyes. He felt a sudden unexplainable heat rush to his cheeks and quickly looked away from her, stammering, "That's—it's—uh—Your name, uh, it's pretty." He stared hard at the ground before him and scratched the back of his head, feeling like the biggest idiot ever. Nina abruptly stopped shaking half dead angel in her grip before looking up with wide eyes along with Saria. The two of them glanced back at each other before looking back to Syaoran and blurting out in unison, "Did you just _stutter_?"

The young god's head snapped back up before the three girls caught the mad blush on his cheeks. Syaoran quickly scowled to cover up his embarrassment, "Pfft. No!" But when he glanced at Sakura and found her watching him, his cheeks heated up again and he swiftly looked away, adding, "Anyway, whatever. I'm leaving." With a wave of his hand, he turned around and started walking off into the bushes, heading away when he heard Saria say cheerfully, "Don't bother, Saku. He has women waiting for him to go hump them or something."

"Oh." Sakura muttered quietly when Syaoran burst through the bushes again with red cheeks, exclaiming, "Don't assume so, just because I said I was leaving!"

"Assume what?" There was a ruffling of wings before Touya and Yukito landed gracefully in front of the four of them.

* * *

**~note**: woot woot! Yay, first chapter done! Thank you, reader, I hope you leave a review, because I would very much like that! **_I don't write for myself__, _**_I write for_ you,_ yes, you readers out there!_ (: I hope that you enjoyed what you've read so far. I've ditched FanFic for quite sometime now, and now I'm back! I had deleted all my stories from the old days :P, so I'm writing new ones now! Because apparently, I've got some spasms for SAKUxSYAO right now, so I've decided that I've got to start write about them again! They're so adorable :3 Oh, and by the way, the song that Sakura is singing is this choir song that I sang around seventh grade. It was really pretty and it's called "There is Sweet Music Here", I don't know who composed it, but it's a beautiful song! There's a lot of different versions of it on youtube. Look it up if you want! (: Also, tell me what you think about this story so far, I need reviews! Hope to have you around for the next chapterrrr!

**`sdntv**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love of A God ~**

`sdntv**  
**

_summary: Syaoran is The God of Lust_—_not "the"_—_but "The" God of Lust. Blessed with the job to pleasure others and greats looks, no one can complain. He's always had everything his way, it's not his fault that he's so attractive and charming. No one can resist this God's lust waves...or that's what everyone thought until he met a certain mortal. Syaoran's world of lust and sex quickly begins to unravel, because for the first time ever, this God wants to understand the true emotion that everyone calls: _Love.

_disclaimer_: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own any characters from CCS (: They belong to CLAMP! But I do, however, own the rest of the characters in this story :D

* * *

"Assume what?" There was a ruffling of wings before Touya and Yukito landed gracefully in front of the four of them.

"Syaoran's got girls to hump!" Saria instantly exclaimed without missing a beat.

"Do _not!_" Syaoran quickly emerged from the bushes again before Nina let go of Saria with a sigh, explaining calmly to Touya and Yukito, "He was chasing Sakura." She had only said four words, but for some reason, Syaoran felt as if she had just given him the heads up to prepare himself for execution. There was a sudden chill down his back before he quickly jumped back just in time to avoid a deathly blow from Touya. His eyes widened as he stumbled back a bit before he looked back up to Touya who was glaring at him with a killing intent flashing through his eyes and a ready position to make another strike.

It took a second before it registered in his mind that he needed to defend himself. Syaoran swallowed his gulp and pretended not to be afraid, answering as nobly as he could, "I didn't mean _any_ harm." He was rarely serious, not even around Touya, but there were times when he needed to show that he was. Something was obviously going on that he didn't know about. Of course, there would have to be an _epic_ reason why he can't treat Sakura like the others if Yukito was in on it.

"And who would believe bull crap like that?" Saria interrupted from behind Touya before they all heard another loud smack. Touya's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, but he said nothing more as he straightened up. Even though he hated the twerp with a passion, he knew the young god well enough to understand that he didn't intend to hurt Sakura.

"Touch her and I'll make sure that you never reproduce." Touya snapped before turning around. While Syaoran flinched at the thought of losing his precious member that he treasured dearly, for without it, he cannot be _The_ God of Lust. And Touya was, after all, the God of _Torture_. Who knows what goes on in his mind? Or what he was planning? Just hearing the threat already sent a chill down Syaoran's spine. Nina chuckled darkly behind her teacher before lifting the unconscious Saria up and slinging her over a shoulder with ease. This distracted the immature god for the slightest second and he found himself sneaking another look at the quiet beauty that hadn't made a single sound since the appearance of Touya and Yukito. He had already forgotten about Touya's warning within seconds after having his attention diverted from the torturous god, when he unexpectedly caught her eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened before she quickly looked down to the ground and away from him, unconsciously grabbing onto Nina's free arm. Nina automatically glared over to him before looking back to Sakura with a gentle smile she never used, "Let's head back then, Sakura." Sakura nodded silently, her lips pursed in an almost pout-like manner as they turned to head back when Yukito stopped them.

"Ah, Nina! Sakura!" Yukito smiled cheerfully when the two turned back to face him, "Take Syaoran along with you. I need to have a word with him, but I must return to my palace beforehand." Touya's eyes widened, Nina's jaw dropped, and Syaoran smirked before Nina blurted out, "Are you out of your mind?" Touya glared at Yukito who waved it off, replying, "No. It is an important matter." Touya seemed pissed, but made no move to stop Yukito as the two of them began to leave when Nina glanced back at Syaoran and snapped angrily, "Wipe that disgusting smirk off your face!"

"Oh?" Syaoran raised an amused brow before answering sarcastically, "Was I _smirking_? I am so _terribly_ sorry." Touya immediately stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face them with a crazed forced smile plastered on his face, "Yukito, just wait a moment. I need to cut off this boy's—" There was a loud sound that was in between gurgling and grumbling noise before they all looked over to Nina and Sakura in confusion.

There was a long and awkward silence before Sakura blushed and Nina sighed, "Sakura's hungry, so we'll take our leave now." Then she glanced at Syaoran and raised a challenging brow, "Pity that I don't get to see you lose your dick." Syaoran's eyes widened as Sakura's face turned red before Nina and she hurried off with Saria still dangling limply over Nina's shoulder.

"Touya," Yukito replied before Touya sighed and turned around stubbornly.

"Should I wait for you here, then, Yukito?" Syaoran silently thanked Yukito's godliness for intercepting Touya's violent plan.

"Yes. Keep yourself busy around here for the moment." Of course, Yukito hadn't meant anything by what he said, but Syaoran smiled anyways, because those words still meant that he had been granted permission. Touya glared at Syaoran, his eyes already narrowed as he read the eager look on Syaoran's face. You didn't have to be a mind reader to understand what the impudent young man was thinking, it was already written all over his face. Syaoran smirked back, because before Touya could say anything, Yukito nudged him and the two jumped up into the air, disappearing into the sky.

A glorified grin broke onto the handsome god's features before he hurried back the way that he had come from.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Sakura muttered, embarrassed before Nina chuckled, "It's no problem at all." The two of them were heading back towards the gates that opened into Touya's palace and had stopped further down the river to take a small break so that Nina could beat the life back into Saria again.

"I don't mean to be such a burden to you." Sakura bowed her head slightly, "If—If there is anything that I can help with, please allow me to." Nina stopped shaking the still-knocked out Saria and turned to look back to the timid girl that stood beside her. She studied the mortal for a moment before stating, "I was assigned to watch over you, but that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to become your friend, Saku. You can stop being shy around me. I'll be sticking around for more than just a little while." Sakura smiled and was about to thank Nina when she realized that a beautiful melody had been dancing with the gentle breeze for quite some time.

"The water nymphs," Sakura smiled back to Nina as she sat down besides the gentle running stream and listened quietly to the voice of the singing nymph that seemed to be singing from somewhere further up-stream. Nina listened intently along with Sakura for a moment before the soft and slow melody began to pick up its pace and crescendo over.

"Sakura, cover your ears!" Nina snapped and quickly got up, before kicking Saria roughly in the side.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura quickly got up onto her feet, startled by Nina's sudden reaction as Saria awoke from the harsh kick that Nina gave her, groaning loudly in pain. Nina scoffed and helped pull Saria back up onto her feet before explaining, "That nymph isn't singing." Saria seemed to snap out of her suffering state as soon as the music notes hit her ears before she groaned loudly again, but this time in disgust, "Agh, let's hurry up and leave!"

"What? What's wrong? I don't understand?" Sakura hurried up to the two of them as they turned to leave. The musical notes seemed to be ringing even louder than before; its beat accelerating to an even faster pace than before. Nina and Saria glanced back at each other before Nina looked back over to Sakura, explaining in an awkwardly manner, "Well, you see, Sakura. I live here and Saria frequently visits, and um...so, we know this kind of _song_ very well. The nymphs only sing this way when a certain _god_ is around...Do you understand?" Sakura blinked twice before asking with a still clueless face, "Why do they sing that way? Is it the god's doing? Who is the god?" Saria burst into a crazy fit of laughter before looking back to Nina and then back to Sakura with disbelief written all over her face, "Is she _serious_?" Saria glanced back and forth between Nina and Sakura before frowning when the two didn't answer her question.

"Saku, _why_ do you think you were running away from Syaoran?" Saria snickered with a raised brow before Sakura blushed slightly.

"Because Touya-nii said that Syaoran was a bad man." Sakura answered hesitantly with a shrug of her small shoulders, unsure of herself.

"Yeah, and what do you think he meant by _bad man_?" Saria urged on.

"Um...Touya-nii said that Syaoran like to play with women..." Sakura tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"And that means?" Saria was now physically waving for Sakura to _get the point_.

"That, uh, that...that he plays with men, too?" Sakura raised a hopeful brow like a little uncertain child guessing an answer in front of the class. Saria and Nina's eyes widened just as the melody became a musical scream before Nina burst out in laughter. Sakura watched Nina laughing hysterically and then looked back over to Saria who quickly covered her nose as her cheeks flushed. Blood drops leaked out from the cracks in between Saria's fingers before Nina gave her a shove towards the river. Saria quickly stumbled over to the river before rinsing out her bloody nose while Nina walked over to give Sakura a pat on the back.

"You're hilarious, Sakura." Nina grinned as Sakura looked back to her with concerned eyes. "So clueless. So innocent." Nina placed her hand on her heart and gave Sakura a little bow, "You are a true princess. I will gladly protect you from all evil from now on."

"I don't understand anything at all, Nina. Saria, are you going to be all right?" Sakura clutched her hands at her chest worriedly.

"Mmryah-huh!" Saria answered with a plugged nose as she raised a hand to give Sakura a thumbs up while keeping her back to them.

"Princess, did you understand the definition you used of the word _play_?" Nina chuckled as she straightened up.

"I..." Sakura flushed, "I don't understand...I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's all good!" Nina grinned before looking over to Saria, "Right, Ria?"

"Yreahp!" Saria waved a hand before sighing and straightening up.

"Why are you bleeding from the nose, Saria?" Sakura hurried over to Saria who turned around to reveal that she had plugged her nose with some tissue.

"Um...well, uh...that is..." Saria's cheeks flushed slightly as she chuckled and scratched the back of her head. There was another sudden half gurgling, half grumbling noise before Sakura quickly covered her stomach and blushed madly, "Sorry." Saria snorted and then started gagging before Nina shook her head, apologizing while trying to restrain a smile that she failed to stop, "S'okay, Sakura. It's my fault. I forgot that you were hungry."

"Aaslkjfjowbefmls." Saria blabbered as she hacked and coughed and pounded her chest a few times, trying to swallow, before Sakura glanced back at her with motherly eyes again. The angel only shuddered in disgust, explaining, "_Yuck_, is what I meant."

"Come on now, let's hurry and head onwards before that horny man-whore catches up to us." Nina nodded her head in the direction where the three of them had come from.

"Too late." There was a rustle in the bushes and Syaoran's head popped out from the bushes. His hair was a sweaty mess and his face couldn't have told a more detailed story. He grinned cockily as he stepped out from the leaves and stretched slightly when all of a sudden, Saria blurted, "Ah, shit!" and they all looked back to her.

It seemed that the appearance of the Lust God along with her thoughts from their conversation before had intermixed, resulting in another massive nosebleed. She yanked a cloth from her pouch at the speed of light and cupped her nose, and then disappeared within seconds into the blend of the trees ahead of them before anyone could react. Syaoran only looked back over to Nina before raising a confused and questioning brow, "What's with the bloody nose?" Nina only stared him down until he looked away, putting his hands up in defeat, replying, "Okay. Whatever. Moving on."

"Come on, Sakura," Nina's evil blank stare immediately faded away as she turned back over to Sakura and nodded again for them to follow Saria. Sakura nodded quietly, suddenly silent again and the two of them followed after Saria with Syaoran lingering behind them in the shadows.

The walk was peaceful and surprisingly quiet...incredibly too quiet. The dark angel couldn't seem to figure out why she was so bugged by it. She couldn't believe that the lustful god hadn't said a single word or made a single comment for the last twenty minutes. And it wasn't until the trio reached the gates that Nina glanced back to see the god's eyes _glued_ to—

"Sakura, why don't you head inside first?" Sakura turned around to see a forced smile plaster onto the angel's face.

"Um...okay." The innocent adolescent girl nodded before hurrying pass the gates and inside. She had barely taken two steps when she heard Nina practically shout, "And where do you think _you_'re going?" followed by the Lust God's yelp along with other smacking, punching, and kicking sounds. Sakura sighed a little to herself, and shook her head as she continued heading down the large and beautiful almost marble-like path towards the large doors of Touya's castle-like palace without looking back.

"I _wasn't_ looking at her butt!" Syaoran's pained groan caught her ears just before she missed her footing.

There was a meek "Eeek!" followed by a loud thumping crash before Nina and Syaoran's head both whipped in Sakura's direction. Syaoran raised a confused brow, turning back to Nina, "Did she just trip?"

"_No_, her face had just simply wanted to say _'hello'_ to the ground!" Nina snapped back sarcastically before hurrying ahead to Sakura. Syaoran frowned before rolling his eyes and muttering to himself as he watched the clumsy beauty get onto her hands and knees, "Well, I'm looking at her butt, _now_." Nina's ears perked up just as she reached the fragile Sakura before she whisked around to yell at the handsome god, "I heard that, Jackass!" She sent him a death glare before gently helping Sakura up.

"I'm—I'm so sorry." Sakura stammered, completely embarrassed before Nina shook her head, "It's fine, Sakura, but your knee is bleeding—"

"I gotcha," Syaoran suddenly appeared besides Sakura and lifted her into his arms before Nina could finish. Sakura gasped as Syaoran suddenly jumped into the air and let his wings take flight. Her eyes widened when she saw his beautiful and tender wings suddenly emerge from his back. His wings flapped only once when they were suddenly miles in the sky.

"Ready?" He flashed her a charming smile when she heard a sudden heartbeat ring in her ears. And it took her a second before she realized that it was her own heart beating. It took her by surprise and her cheeks started to grow hot. Then she screamed as the two of them abruptly fell into a head dive straight back downwards.

"Wow, that's quite a voice that you've got." Syaoran chuckled, sounding almost nervous before Sakura realized that she was practically grasping onto Syaoran for dear life. She blushed madly and felt her heart start to pound abnormally when he smiled charmingly at her again before she caught another glimpse of his soft chocolate brown colored wings.

In what was really a second, suddenly seemed like a life time. Her hair was flying around her crazily and the clouds were parting as they neared the surface of the land again. When out of the blue, Sakura suddenly remembered the face of the small child looking back at her with teary amber eyes as her hand reached out and brushed his soft chocolate brown bangs back and away from his eyes before gently cupping his tear-stained cheek.

"Have I captured your heart? Or am I just too dang attractive?" The Lustful God's seducing voice literally pulled her back into reality and Sakura snapped back only to find the two of them crashing down through a beautiful ornate ceiling window of Touya's castle.

* * *

**~note:** OH. MY. GOSH! Thank you so much, readers (: I was so happy when I got reviews! And even though a lot of people didn't review, I'm assuming they read and liked what my story enough to add onto their alert list...so. It really pumped me up and I was like, "Mann, I've gotta get this second chapter up soon!" I really appreciated that you guys/gals took the time to read my _note_ from last chapter (I'm assuming that you did! harhar) and I'm SUPER HAPPY that there are people out there who are interested in this story that I've started. And I warn you, my notes will probably become longer and longer eventually...teehee!

But that's not the point of this note. I just wanted to point out a couple of things about this chapter. This is kind of a filler chapter, so if it was boring, please bare it for the moment, more things will be explained in the next chapter, including _what Yukito has to talk to Syaoran about_. Also_, yes_, Saria _is_ a "yaoi-fan" if you hadn't caught onto her massive nosebleed moment when she saw Syaoran. I'm not exactly a yaoi "fan", but I must admit, I do have my spaz moments for it XD I also support TouyaxYukito, because it really doesn't bother me (: Well, that's mostly it for now, and don't worry, love's not going to happen quick here XD or at least, I'm not planning on it. Hope you guys enjoyed this filler and if you guys didn't get a few smilies or chuckles/giggles/rofl/lmao moments during this chapter, I'm sorry (-_-") I try to be funny, but I guess I'm not really funny when I try to be :P I just hope you guys like!

All righty, remember, I do enjoy reading your reviews! My Spring Break's here now, so I'll update faster if I get more reviews! :D (bribing you guys...hopefully XD) I don't mind criticism! In fact, I need it! This story is for _you_, not me (: Stick around!

**`sdntv**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love of A God ~**

`sdntv**  
**

_summary: Syaoran is The God of Lust_—_not "the"_—_but "The" God of Lust. Blessed with the job to pleasure others and greats looks, no one can complain. He's always had everything his way, it's not his fault that he's so attractive and charming. No one can resist this God's lust waves...or that's what everyone thought until he met a certain mortal. Syaoran's world of lust and sex quickly begins to unravel, because for the first time ever, this God wants to understand the true emotion that everyone calls: _Love.

_disclaimer_: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own any characters from CCS (: They belong to CLAMP! But I do, however, own the rest of the characters in this story :D

* * *

"Touya-nii, it's my fault! Please don't punish anyone—I'll take the blame for it!" Sakura blurted out as soon as the wooden door swung opened roughly to reveal the more than pissed off god. The black-haired man only scoffed before crossing his arms.

"Your punishment will be to stay in this room for the rest of the day. One step passed this door and everyone's punishment will be ten times worse." His dark brown eyes were threatening as his quiet mutter bounced off the walls of the room and repeated all around Sakura. She felt a chill wash down her spine as he slammed the door shut before she shuddered unconsciously. He didn't even take a step into the room that was now hers, but he left a cold presence. She figured that it only made sense that his aura was so dark, since he was the God of Torture.

She sighed and walked over to the glass-less window to look out into the new land that was now her new home. A warm breeze caressed her bare arms before she took a deep breath and glanced back behind her to take another look at the fairly-sized room. Although she barely knew about his existence until now, she couldn't help, but feel gratefulness towards the torturous god who was her half-brother. The smooth soft-colored pink walls made her feel warm and the luxurious canopy queen-sized bed with its beautiful white silk curtains made her feel like a princess. He even went through the trouble to get her a wardrobe filled with clothes that she would normally wear if she were on Earth. And judging from the small glass coffee table to the desk, to the small connected bathroom, Touya must have put a lot of thought and effort into making her comfortable.

Sakura sighed again before glancing at herself in the loose plain white tunic that she was wearing. The most that she could do was try to fit in with the rest of the immortals. She was already the odd one out, and if she were to dress up like she normally did on Earth, it would probably drive everyone up the walls. She sighed yet again before heading over to her bed when she noticed the pile of magazines on her desk.

* * *

"Sir," Nina bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment of Touya as he strode into the infirmary with fire blazing in his brown eyes. She was applying holy water onto the cuts on Saria's arm, healing them instantly.

"Where is that—" Touya hadn't even finished his sentence when a loud groan gave away the location of the lust god. He clenched his jaws and didn't even give the two angels a second glance before stomping down to the end of the aisle, yanking the white curtains aside. The nursing angel in front of the shirtless lust god that quickly scrambled off of her knees and onto her feet didn't even faze the dark god as she blushed madly and rushed out of the small enclosed area.

"Don't ever show your face in this infirmary again." Touya shot her a killing look just as she was taking her leave. Her cheeks turned as red as the color of her hair before she quickly covered her mouth, bursting into tears as she scattered away.

"Oh, come on, Touya. She was just _healing_ me." The merciless god turned back to find the young man already laid out on the bed. Syaoran placed his chin upon his bandaged palm and grinned smugly back up to Touya, who almost smirked back in amusement.

"I see that Nina already took care of you for me." His eyes sparked, pleased as he studied the damage that his top student had done to the shirtless god. Syaoran's lower torso had a few patches hugging his left side along with the purple bruise on his right shoulder. His left calf was also wrapped and his arms were bandaged from the elbows down to the palm of his hands. Yet, despite the cut on his upper lip and the dark bruise under his left eye, the God of Lust had still managed to keep his features looking handsome.

"Oh, yeah, you bet she did—" Syaoran chuckled, or half chuckled. He stopped abruptly when the cut on his lip re-opened a little.

○ flash back ○

_ "Have I captured your heart? Or am I just too dang good lookin'?" The words had just left Syaoran's mouth before the two of them crashed through the infirmary's ceiling window. Beautiful stained glass rained down and sprinkled everywhere as he slowed down for landing. Only, his safe-from-crash landing didn't play out exactly the way he planned it._

_ Syaoran was nearing ten feet from the ground when he suddenly felt a sharp and sudden force hit his right shoulder. It sent a painful wave right down his whole right arm. And before he knew it, Sakura was falling in slow motion down and away from him and right towards the smooth white marbled floor littered with shards of the stained glass from window they had broken through._

_ Time froze and he heard his heart beat ring in his ears. The only thought that crossed his mind then was, "Shit, I'm going to lose my dick." Then, suddenly, time sped up again and Sakura suddenly disappeared in a flash from beneath him. Yet, before he could even manage a confused gasp, he was suddenly knocked down to the ground. He caught himself with his left arm, but cried out in pain when the many shards of glass stabbed into his arm and all along the left side of his body._

_ "Saria!" He heard the young maiden's voice cry out in concern from somewhere in front of him and was going to look up when he was forcibly yanked upwards by his collar. Confused amber faced cold amber, and just before Syaoran could opened his mouth to say anything, Nina's knuckle crashed into his face and sent him flying back down onto the floor that was spiked with glass._

_○ end ○  
_

Everything after that was a blur. He figured that he must have been knocked out with the intense punch that she had given him straight to the face. Apparently, he was out for about twenty minutes, or so the nursing angel had said. Syaoran wiped off the blood on his lip before sitting upright and fixing his sash around his pants which had been undone from the nurse pleasuring him, "But that means that you can't give me shit now."

"Oh, I'll give you shit all right. Just, not now." Touya's eyes narrowed dangerously as he added, "Yukito wants to see you."

"Finally, some damn explanations." Syaoran sighed out loud in what seemed like relief, "I was wondering when you guys would start explaining the presence of the girl." He got up with ease and then promptly began to limp over to Touya who rolled his eyes, "He's in the Library in the West Wing. You can go to him yourself." Then Touya smirked evilly, taunting Syaoran with silence and just the smug look on his face before he jumped and his wings sprouted, and then he disappeared in a flash.

"Damn you! I would fly, too, if I could! You know?" Syaoran shouted after the dark presence that the torture god had left behind before mumbling more profanity to himself as he pulled aside the curtain and limped down the aisle. Of course, being a god wasn't just all about being powerful and having everything run smoothly. Every God had to have an energy source based upon what kind of god they were. For example, Yukito was the God of Knowledge, meaning that with every new ounce of knowledge that entered his mind, no matter what kind of information, he would receive energy. As for Touya, his dark presence put many at an uncomfortable level, which was a state of torture, giving him more than enough energy to fly around freely whenever he wanted. But, of course, being the God of Lust wasn't as easy, he had to search for his energy and work for it. And he had already used up most of his energy before Nina knocked the rest of it out of him.

"Hey, Juliet," Syaoran smirked as soon as he spotted the blonde nursing angel who had just finished sweeping the floor clean. Then he quickly glanced around to check if any other living organisms were still in the room. When the coast was clear, he turned his attention back to the nurse with the beautifully curved body again and began towards her.

"Sir," She pursed her cherry red lips in a slight pout and took a calming breath as she nodded his way before turning around for a quick escape. There were only so few that could resist this god's charm when he released it in waves for attention. Syaoran swiftly picked up his pace to catch up her, grinning in the adorable way of his that would surely melt any woman's heart. And Juliet made the mistake to stop and glance back at him for only the slightest second, but it was enough to trigger the lustful god's trap.

"I think you're fine." He sounded like he was complementing her as he touched her wrist softly before wrapping his fingers around it gently.

"Please, sir—" Juliet blushed madly as she abruptly dropped the broom and reached out to push him away from her.

"You really blow my mind." He childish grin faded into a charming smile as he took a hold of her elbow with his other hand and began to stroke her upper arm as he neared the distance between them. Her cheeks reddened even more as her ocean blue eyes caught his amber orbs. With every stroke on her arm, she felt more desire seep into her already pounding heart. The feel of his gentle and lingering fingers were slowly driving her over the edge. She was beginning to want him to touch her elsewhere. Juliet parted her lips, about to try and stop him once more when he let go of her wrist and arm to cup her face in his warm hands.

"Maybe, someday, you and me can run away." His quiet seductive chuckle was like mesmerizing music notes as her eyelids lower and she touched his elbows with her finger tips. She wanted to resist, she knew that she had to, but it was so hard. The way he looked at her made her feel so wanted, like she was the only woman left in the world, like nothing else was as important as her. But she knew better, he was the Lust God, he was only craving for her now and she was going to pull away when he suddenly leaned in and she felt his breath brush against her lips. It was like breathing in poison, because then, she lost all other control over the five senses of her body.

"Syao—Syaoran." She whimpered quietly, quickly diving into defeat without another thought of sanity as the god's lustful waves slowly enveloped her.

"I just want you to know," He caressed her cheeks and leaned down to plant a butterfly kiss on her exposed neck, "I want to be your _Romeo_." A soft gasp left the nurse's red lips and he felt the bubbling surge of energy begin to grow at the bottom of the pit in his stomach before he smirked and whispered seducing, "Hey, Juliet." The angel's arms wrapped around his shoulders instantly and it wasn't long before the clothes were ripped off.

It was a good half hour before the Lust God finally appeared in the Grand Room. Many angels were scurrying back and forth and all around for errands, but the angels at the front desk were blushing madly, because everything that happened in the Infirmary down the connected hall had obviously echoed into the Grand Room itself. No doubt that they heard the nursing angel's gorgeous voice ringing down the hall, filling the empty corridor with pleasurable sounds for that last thirty minutes.

"Goooood afternoon, my beautiful ladies!" Syaoran grinned brightly at the two flushed angels who both quickly buried their faces back into paper work that was piling up on their desk before he spread his wings and took off for the West Wing where Yukito was probably still waiting for him.

* * *

"Well, looks like someone's _finally _done screwing the nurse." Nina growled as she slammed the book that she was reading down onto the table where she was sitting at along with Saria and Yukito.

"But, I needed it." Syaoran's eyes lit up like an innocent little boy as he looked over her way, trying to charm her at least a little. He landed carefully in front of the table that had books covering every inch of its surface before his wings folded and slipped into his back again. Nina only flicked him off, "You're always in need of _sex_."

"A puny angel like you wouldn't understand, so stop bitching." Syaoran frowned slightly when Nina wasn't fazed before Saria jumped up in her seat.

"What kind of man walks in half an hour late and tells us to stop _bitching_?" Saria burst before pouting when Yukito looked over to her. Syaoran only ignored Saria's remark as he stretched and yawned, asking, "So, Yukito. What's up? Why's everyone acting like Hell was brought up around here?" Yukito looked back over to Syaoran with the never ending patience in his eyes before smiling, "Syaoran, do sit down. It may take a while to explain to you about Sakura's situation." Nina kicked the chair besides her over to him before he took it and sat down as Yukito closed the book he had been reading before Syaoran arrived. Then he added it to the piles of books surrounding him.

"So, why is _Sakura_ here? Who is she anyways? And why is Touya being so overprotective?" Syaoran leaned back into the chair before Yukito wrapped his hands together.

"Syaoran, I figured that you must have heard the rumor about Touya going down to Earth for a mission sometime yesterday, correct?" Yukito smiled politely.

"Yeah, some angels were muttering about it if I recall correctly." He slumped in his seat and crossed his arms before watching Saria try to add one more book to her complicated designed tower of books that she had created within the minutes that he had arrived. She was already over his late arrival and keeping herself busy, but as he glanced back at Nina, he could see that she was still pissed off at him. She whipped her head the other way and sighed irritably while crossing her arms as soon as he glanced her way. Yukito only so much as cleared his throat quietly before Syaoran turned back to face him.

"You see, Syaoran. Touya left this morning to retrieve Sakura from Earth." Yukito nodded as Syaoran's jaw dropped, "Wait a sec—Are you saying that she's a _mortal_?" His eyes widened in complete shock. Saria's tower of books suddenly fell apart, crashing into the piles of books on the table. It created a domino effect and for a moment all four of them just watched the destruction of towers.

"You didn't know?" Saria burst as soon as the last tower fell over, looking over to Syaoran in disbelief. He only started to open his mouth to reply when Nina spoke up before he could, "Of course, Ria. He was too busy coming up with a plan to fuck her. He wouldn't notice any _details_." All of a sudden he felt his cheeks start to heat up at the memory of chasing her without any real reason.

"Shut up, I want to hear what Yukito has to say. Not your stupid comments." He scowled at the two of them to hide his embarrassment before looking back over to Yukito with a straight face, "You and Touya of all gods know that its forbidden to bring a mortal on these grounds, so why is she here?" He placed his arms onto the arms of the chair and listened to the pulse running through his veins before Yukito sighed and took off his glasses.

"The situation's quite complicated actually." He looked back over to Syaoran, his other side reflecting in his eyes that abruptly changed from a soft brown to a sudden icy grey.

"How?" Syaoran raised a brow as Yue took over for Yukito.

"She _may be_ Touya's half sister." Yue sighed before Saria glomped him out of nowhere, screaming, "YUUUUUEEEE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"_What?_" Syaoran ignored Saria once again, but Yue was too busy trying to pry Saria off of himself to be able to answer Syaoran. The confused god glanced over to the dark angel for some help before she sighed. Nina uncrossed her arms before straightening up in her chair to explain, "About a week ago, a deceased one enter into our realm. She refused to do anything but wait at Heaven's gate, demanding to meet Fujitaka—"

"She wanted to meet Touya's _Dad_? Why?" Syaoran interrupted Nina.

"She declares that he is the Sakura's father, but he didn't make an appearance. Instead, Touya went to talk to her and managed to convince her to enter the arms of the Tree of Rebirth." Nina's eyes darkened as she stared at a book in front of her, before looking back up to Syaoran, adding, "You wouldn't have noticed, considering that you're always too busy fucking the brains out of any female body passing by." Syaoran opened his mouth, about to interrupt her again when she glared at him to shut up, and continued on without a pause, "There's been havoc ever since her soul entered the tree, and now souls that were supposed to have been reborn on Earth are being trapped inside the tree because of her restlessness. And because it was _Touya_ who convinced her to embrace the tree, he was assigned to bring Sakura up here."

"But what does she have to do with her mother's restless spirit?" The young god turned in his chair to face Nina, completely immersed in the information that he was receiving.

"The woman commanded that Fujitaka take the responsibility of watching over Sakura before Touya convinced her to step into the tree. But because she stopped the tree from giving birth, a secret mission was assigned to him to bring Sakura back to calm her mother's spirit down." He noticed that the angel was suddenly totally engrossed in fumbling with the bracelets on her left wrist, almost as if she was frustrated.

"What's the bad news?" He raised a brow before there was a loud sigh of relief and he turned back to see Yue settle back into his seat with sweat gleaming on his forehead. Syaoran glanced under the table to see Saria completely out cold before looking back to Yue with a slight frown.

"It's the only way to get her hands off of me." Yue muttered before Syaoran nodded and turned back to Nina.

"Yue can explain the rest," She was still fumbling with the bracelets on her hand as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Thank you, Nina, I'll take over for now. You take Saria and go watch over Sakura and keep her company." Yue nodded before the dark angel quickly got up. She swiftly walked over and picked Saria up, slinging the limp body over her shoulder like she had done so many times before. Then with a bow of her head, she spread her ebony-colored wings and disappeared.

"What is she so nervous about?" Syaoran raised a questioning brow before Yue sighed.

"Syaoran, about what Nina said; all this information is to be kept a secret. The only reason you're being let in on this data is because you _saw_ Sakura." He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat on his forehead, tired from struggling against Saria.

"Wait...are you saying—" His eyes widened in realization.

"Yes. Sakura is being confined in a room somewhere here, but no one knows about it except us and a few angels that Touya has assigned to take care of her." Yue slumped back into his chair and crossed his legs, watching Syaoran's reaction. The young god swallowed silently, uncertain if he should be shocked that the mortal was being imprisoned like a pet animal. He couldn't understand why he felt so uneasy, but he figured that it was best to just not reply as Yue spoke up again.

"To answer your question from before," Yue lowered his eyes, "Nina is the only one that would truly understand what Sakura is going to have to put up with."

"What?" Everything was slowly starting to piece itself together in his mind, "No! You know better than anyone else—we can't have a mortal _near_ that tree!"

"Syaoran," Yue's eyes turned cold, "It's better to sacrifice one than hundreds."

* * *

**~note:** Dun dun dun! Okay, well, things surely got a bit more serious in this chapter, right? Hmm, more will be explained in the next chapter! Such as why _Nina_ is the only one who understands the real depth of Sakura's situation. Lalalala, I hoped you guys like my attempt at being more descriptive! Heh, I have to admit, it wasn't really easy for me, because I didn't know how to make the descriptions more interesting, so give me a heads up on what you guys think! Also, when Syaoran was talking to _Juliet_, everything that he said was part of the chorus from the song "_Hey Juliet_" by NLT, muahaha, because that song inspired that mini scene (I'm not planning to write any really detailed sex scene for Syaoran _yet_ XD). So, once again, gotta give you readers my thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

**`sdntv**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love of A God ~**

`sdntv**  
**

_summary: Syaoran is The God of Lust_—_not "the"_—_but "The" God of Lust. Blessed with the job to pleasure others and greats looks, no one can complain. He's always had everything his way, it's not his fault that he's so attractive and charming. No one can resist this God's lust waves...or that's what everyone thought until he met a certain mortal. Syaoran's world of lust and sex quickly begins to unravel, because for the first time ever, this God wants to understand the true emotion that everyone calls: _Love.

_disclaimer_: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own any characters from CCS (: They belong to CLAMP! But I do, however, own the rest of the characters in this story :D

* * *

"Ria," Nina continued to carry the angel on her shoulder as she climbed the winding staircase up the tower to Sakura's room at the top. "You're awake, aren't you?" Saria opened her eyes, but remained still, answering quietly, "Yeah." Nina stopped abruptly before letting Saria down. Saria leaned against the wall before looking back to Nina who was staring over the edge of the rail-less staircase.

"What are you planning now?" She crossed her arms, the usual foolish and cheerful gleam in her brown eyes gone.

"You heard it in Yue's voice." Nina's eyes narrowed as she began to climb the stairs again, taking her time so that she and Saria could talk, "I need you to find something that would stall him and Touya." No emotion crossed Saria's face as she followed her friend who she had grown up with like a sister.

"Yukito's already on it. He doesn't want anything to happen to Sakura either." Saria glanced down to see angels flying back and forth through the corridors at the bottom of the staircase, "Starting tomorrow, she will be tested for immortality."

"I don't go back on my word." Nina kept her eyes down, watching her feet take every step that led her further up the staircase and closer to the door that Sakura was behind, "Even _if_ she is half immortal, her other half is still human. If she isn't strong enough, her soul will encase itself within the tree." There was a flash of concern in Saria's eyes as she unconsciously crossed her arms and muttered quietly, "She'll never be able to move on. Her soul will only continue to slumber for eternity."

"And it'll be as if she never existed." Nina added before stopping in her tracks and turning to look back to Saria. "You've tasted the presence that she gives off. Even _if_ she is just a normal human, when she dies, her soul will have enough power to surpass that of an angel's. Her death as a mortal will result in the birth of a new _Goddess_." Saria sighed before shaking her head, "Answer the real question, Nina. Are you going to tell her about this situation? Or _not_?"

Nina turned back to face her friend, "You already know my answer."

* * *

"SA-KU-RAAAA!" Saria grinned widely and lunged to give Sakura a huge bear hug as soon as the door opened.

"Wah!" Sakura blurted as the two of them fell back. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited to feel her back crashing into the ground when instead, she found herself in an awkwardly tilted position. Sakura glanced behind the giggling Saria's shoulder to see Nina grasping onto the cloth on Saria's back with a vein popping on her forehead. Nina yanked Saria back into balance, saving Sakura as well before Saria let go of Sakura and bounced up and down excitedly.

"Hey, Nina, Saria. Come on in," She smiled gently and stepped aside to let the two angels into her room.

"Whoa...who would've thought?" Saria whistled lowly after Nina shoved her into the room.

"That Touya has a heart? I know." Nina snorted before Sakura smiled a small smile back at the two of them. Saria noticed the magazines on Sakura's bed and immediately squealed, rushing over to flop on Sakura's bed as she grabbed them when Sakura noticed her the small and light colored scars on her arms. Her eyes widened in confusion as she hurried over to Saria's side, blurting out her concern for the angel that saved her from getting hurt, "Saria—your arm! Are you all right?"

"Huhwha?" Saria glanced up from the magazines as Sakura took her arm gently into her hands.

"You saved me when we were in the Infirmary, remember?" Sakura looked back up into Saria's bright brown eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that, Saku." Saria's eyes suddenly soften as a gentle smile fell upon her face when Sakura looked back to her with doubt.

"We're angels; something like glass cuts won't harm us." Nina spoke up quietly making Sakura look back over to her. Nina was already sitting in the comfy chair at her desk, sliding her finger across the surface of the desk as if she was checking for dust. Sakura raised a confused brow before Nina answered nonchalantly, "Rosewood. It's a very pretty color in my opinion." Saria rolled her eyes and then cast her attention back down to the magazine, muttering to herself, "Such a subtle subject changer."

"Eh?" Sakura glanced back to Saria before Saria smiled widely, "Nina doesn't want to explain, so I'll tell you how it works."

"How what works?" Sakura's emerald green eyes flickered with curiosity as Saria turned onto her back and held the book above her.

"Angel Healing Abilities." Saria frowned at the picture of the model holding a glass of milk with a white mustache.

"Angel Healing Abilities?" Sakura's eyes widen and Saria nodded her head as she flipped the page.

"You see, Saku, the rate that an angel heals depends on the purity of the angel." Saria raised a brow in amusement when she flipped the page and landed on a hot guy without his shirt on. Sakura tilted her head slightly as a habit, "The purity of an angel..." before turning glancing over to Nina who was still studying the rosewood with sharp eyes. Nina immediately looked back to her as soon as Sakura looked over to her.

"The purity of an angel is based upon the angel's body." Nina swiftly got out of the chair and took a quick stretch before walking over to Sakura and Saria.

"On the angel's body?" Sakura repeated, sounding like a broken doll that only repeated part of sentences.

"Yes. The angel's body." Saria flipped over onto her stomach and giggled, totally immersed in the human magazine.

"How so?" Sakura raised a brow before the edges of Nina's lips twitched upwards.

"You're so funny," She chuckled before crossing her arms.

"I'm so sorry that I'm so dense," Sakura pouted slightly, sarcasm biting her words before Saria glanced up from the book.

"Ooooh, looks like Saku's got some sass in her too!" She giggled and nudged Sakura lightly.

"Please just explain already." Sakura sighed before Nina ran a hand through her long, straight black hair, "It's quite simple—and obvious—my princess. By purity of the body, all we mean is the angel's virginity and their sexual life." Sakura's eyes widened twice the size of normal and her cheeks immediately turned red before she looked down at her feet in embarrassment, muttering a quiet, "Oh."

"_Oh_. Is just right." Saria laughed before sitting up next to Sakura, "It's very easy to tell how pure an angel is with a just a small cut." She lifted her arm out for Sakura to look at the small scars that were nearly gone already. Sakura's eyes widened even more before she glanced back and forth between Nina and Saria in utter shock. Saria smiled a little more humbly before explaining, "You see? Any angel with remaining scars, no matter how light or how small or how quick it heals is no longer a virgin." Sakura didn't fail to catch the sorrow that flashed across Saria's eyes.

"Saria...? Are you all right?" Sakura reached out and gently touched Saria on the arm.

"Uh—yeah! Totally!" The happy gleam returned her brown eyes and she chuckled as if nothing was wrong.

"How does sexual life come into this?" She blurted it out, trying to clear Saria's mind of whatever sad thoughts she had, but then she realized that her question would only worsen the situation for Saria. But to her surprise, Saria answered enthusiastically, "That actually depends on the angel, too. If they're not a virgin, because they are with their mate, then they'll heal like me—an angel who's not a virgin, but does have sex or _had_ sex."

"So, if they aren't a virgin, but they have many sexual relationship with others—" Sakura looked over to Nina who's eyes darkened as she answered Sakura. "It will take a longer time to heal and scars will be left behind for months." Sakura blushed lightly before asking shyly, "Is that what Syaoran goes through, too?" Nina's eyes flickered dangerously at the thought of the shamelessly stupid god of lust before sighing in what seemed like disappointment, "No. He's a _God_, so it's slightly different. Only slightly though."

"Oh...then, um, uh, how do virgin angels heal?" Sakura wondered out loud before Nina uncrossed her arms and shifted to grab something at her belt.

"Like this." Sakura looked up to see Nina swiftly slice her wrist open. She gasped as everything happened within the blink of an eye. In less than a second, the blood that dripped off of Nina's wrist suddenly flew back up as if time was rewinding itself. The drop of blood collected its trail and slipped right back into the slit on Nina's wrist along with the small droplets from the blade of the small dagger that Nina had used. Then the slit completely closed and disappeared as if she had never cut herself. Sakura's jaw hung open and she stared back at Nina, completely flabbergasted. It was like watching a movie play in slow motion.

"That—That's—Oh my god..." Sakura shut her mouth and just glanced back at Saria who was also shocked speechless.

"Don't be so shocked," Nina chuckled before Sakura gulped, "Sorry-it's just...wow."

"Yeah, Nina, Saku's right. I'm still shocked everytime I see that too." Saria shook her head to clear her mind before giggling, "I mean, there's not many angels like _you_ nowadays." Sakura quickly turned her attention to Saria in surprise, "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Saria was still watching Nina, "Not even a single drop of blood may be spared from a true pure angel."

"There are five classes of angels." Nina answered Sakura's question before she could even ask it.

"Under Gods and Goddesses, right?" Sakura wasted no time to ask the second question.

"Yup," Saria grinned as she quickly hopped off of Sakura's bed to nudge Nina in the arm, who crossed her arms again before shaking her head lightly with a small smile, "All right, let's start from the very beginning."

* * *

"Ah~~Ah~~Ahh~~Augh—" The woman's disgruntled groan from behind the large elaborate doors seemed to startle the beautiful blonde woman who was sitting in the armchair that was next to the doors.

"Syao, where are you—Syao! Wait—you didn't finish—Syao!" The blonde frowned and straightened up as the doors burst opened roughly and the young lust god stepped out, ruffling his chocolate brown as he glanced down the hall to his left before turning to see her wide eyed and still in her seat.

"Monica, where's Kai?" He frowned as he tightened the knot on his loose robes.

"KG?" Monica blinked a couple of times, trying to remember where her twin brother had went.

"Tell him to finish up for me." Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his hair again before heading down the hall.

"Oh, Eriol sent him on an errand. He won't be back any time soon." Monica replied quickly, surprised at her role model's distractedness.

"Ugh." Syaoran stopped in the middle of the hall and rubbed his temples with one hand. After a moment he sighed and waved a hand to her, "Then you finish up for me. I can't think straight right now." Monica's jaw dropped before she glared at his back, blurting, "No! Find someone else to screw her yourself!" Syaoran only shook his head as he continued towards his quarters, "You do that, Monica." The angel in training groaned and flicked her teacher off before stomping off in the other direction in search of another angel to finish the deed.

While Syaoran headed into his room and closed the door behind him before heading over to plop down into the luxurious cream-colored love seat. He leaned back before sighing out loud and rubbing his temples again as he closed his eyes. For some reason, he just felt so out of it. He couldn't seem to get what Yue told him out of his mind. How could he have said that so easily? Yue made it sound as if Sakura's life didn't even matter...and Syaoran couldn't understand why it bugged the hell out of him when he heard Yue address Sakura so carelessly.

He grunted and shifted to get more comfortable. Something was definitely wrong with him, because for the first time in his entire life, he couldn't focus while having _sex_. He couldn't function right after he left Touya's place and he was sure that even Monica, as oblivious as she is, noticed the sudden difference in him. Syaoran opened his eyes before glancing around his large room before noticing how tired he felt, which was odd, because sex always gave him energy. He sat up and stretched, groaning; it was probably because he stopped half way and the random woman got pissed.

The young lust god pushed himself up onto his feet before sauntering over to the massive glass window-like door that led out to his big balcony. He watched the setting sun and let his thoughts linger to try and distract himself. But it turned out difficult, because he found them slipping back to the human girl named Sakura that may possibly be half immortal. He tried to fight them back by thinking about the fact that she was most likely going to die anyways, but that single thought triggered his heart to beat a mile a second. He sighed out loud and leaned onto the clear glass, resting his head against the colder surface before surrendering to his thoughts completely.

_What if the girl didn't die? What is she survived? What would happen then? Would she get the privilege of living here with the angels and gods? Or would she be forced to go back to Earth? What if she __wanted__ to go back? Would he ever see her again? Would he have to wait until she died a human before meeting her soul as an angel? But if she was only half mortal, would that mean that he had to wait longer before he saw her again if she chose to return to her homeland?_ Syaoran closed his eyes and shook his head before looking back out to the pink and orange sunset again. He was going in circles. Only time would be able to answer any of his questions anyways.

He sighed sliding the window open and stepping out onto his balcony. A gentle breeze blew passed him and he took a deep breath before walking over to the end to look over the stone rail. The garden down below was still as beautiful as ever. Flowers in full bloom, bushes neatly trimmed, and trees standing up right as if to greet him. He studied his reflection over the water fountain, wondering if he should go back and finish having sex with the woman from before when the thought of the pretty human girl re-entered his mind again.

The way the sunlight had caught in her emerald eyes and her light honey-dew colored hair that fell graciously onto her shoulders like an elegant waterfall. He wondered what it would feel like to run his hand through it. She was so meek and shy, it was kind of cute. The beauty lingered around in the back of his mind for a moment longer before he noticed that his reflection was smiling back up at him. Syaoran blinked and his reflection suddenly looked puzzled before he quickly straightened up and stepped back and away from what he had just seen. What was going on? Since when did _The_ Lust God stare off into the distance thinking about some _girl_ that he had just met? Especially when she was a _human_, too!

"You called?" A sudden voice startled him out of his battling thoughts and he whipped around to find the male version of Monica leaning against the doorway frame.

"Kai," Syaoran cleared his throat and straightened up before crossing his arms. "Yeah, I did. Where were you?" He watched his favorite student slump in what seemed like sudden irritation. Kai rolled his icy grey eyes and scratched the back of his head, clicking his tongue in annoyance, "Stupid Eriol made me run errands the whole day today just because I whistled at Tomo-chan when she came to visit." Syaoran chuckled before shaking his head and uncrossing his arms, walking over to where Kai was.

"Anyways, Monica said that you wanted me." Kai grinned and turned to let Syaoran back into his room.

"Did she not tell you?" He frowned before Kai shrugged, "She was painting her nails. And you know how much concentration she needs while doing that. " Syaoran rolled his eyes before heading over to nearest arm chair.

"I just wanted you to finish up that lady in the first guest room, if she hadn't left yet." The god yawned and slowly settled into the arm chair while the blonde angel's jaw dropped in complete shock. Syaoran glanced at him before sending him a frowning glare, "_What_?" Kai closed his mouth and opened it before closing it again, not able to muster out any word to describe what he was thinking. Syaoran lowered his eyes and sent him a deathly warning before Kai stopped and quickly stammered out, "You-You wanted me to _what_?"

"I swear, I'm going to kill you. Some day. With my bare hands." Syaoran slowly balled his hand into a fist, cracking his knuckles before Kai frowned, challenging, "You can't do that, 'cause then you won't have anyone to _finish up that lady_ for you." The words had just left Kai's lips when the lust god grabbed the vase beside him and threw it with tremendous force at the angel before him within a blink of an eye. Kai caught it with ease before setting it onto the wooden stand beside him and crossing his arms.

"Really, tell me what's up, Syaoran. Man to man." He raised a brow before Syaoran sighed in disbelief. Even though Kai was his student, he couldn't deny that he was his best man other than Eriol. Syaoran let his head fall back before groaning, "Everything is _up_ today. Nothing's going right. I'm tired and I can't stop thinking." He explained in short sentences, careful not to mention anything about Sakura, who was still floating around in his mind.

"Dude," Kai shook his head and chuckled before uncrossing his arms, "What you need is a night to scope out hot ladies. And I think that night should be tonight. I'll fly around with you. Help clear your mind a little, yeah?" Syaoran slumped into the armchair before looking back over to Kai who shrugged with a raised brow, waiting for his answer.

"_KG! Where the fuck are you? Is she still waiting? Hurry up and do your god damn job!_" Monica's voice boomed from somewhere behind the walls before Kai cringed.

"Damn women, so demanding these days." Kai mumbled sourly to himself before Syaoran chuckled and Kai turned back to him, "So?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Syaoran nodded before Kai nodded, "Good, Man, I'll see you in a bit after I _finish up that lady_ for you." Kai smirked as he walked to the door when Syaoran sent him another dangerous look.

"Dude, chill, it was a joke. Just between you and me. And, well, Monica and the dumb woman's the only other one that knows about this whole thing with you not finishing your business." Kai laughed as Syaoran scoffed, "Shut up, Ass." Kai only laughed louder and saluted him before closing the door behind him. Syaoran only shook his head, sighing as he looked out the window when he felt a chill creep into his room. Kai had left the sliding window-like door opened.

"Stupid, Dumbass." Syaoran muttered to himself before getting up and closing the door. Then he stretched before heading over to his changing room to prepare for the nighting scope.

* * *

**~note:** *sigh* Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait. I am. Kind of. Truth is, somethings happened and right now, I'm hitting a lot of bumps in the road. So, please forgive me for taking so long to update! I hope you liked this chapter, because, really, it was kind of hard to write. I was having problems, not with the story, but as in problems that were tearing down my motivation to write. But now, things are starting to look okay, so I was able to finish the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review! (: And I've decided that I'll write this at the end of each chapter:

_I write for you, not for me (:_

And thanks to everyone who favorited and added on alert! It means a lot to me! Please stick around!

**`sdntv**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love of A God ~**

`sdntv**  
**

_summary: Syaoran is The God of Lust_—_not "the"_—_but "The" God of Lust. Blessed with the job to pleasure others and greats looks, no one can complain. He's always had everything his way, it's not his fault that he's so attractive and charming. No one can resist this God's lust waves...or that's what everyone thought until he met a certain mortal. Syaoran's world of lust and sex quickly begins to unravel, because for the first time ever, this God wants to understand the true emotion that everyone calls: _Love.

_disclaimer_: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own any characters from CCS (: They belong to CLAMP! But I do, however, own the rest of the characters in this story :D

* * *

"Ria? Ria?" Sakura shook the lump under her blankets lightly. "Come on, Ria. We have to go."

"Mmmmrah," an animal-like groan emanated from beneath the few layers of blankets before Sakura pulled back and dropped her shoulders, pouting in defeat. When she felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly backed away for Nina to do her magic. Nina smiled beautifully as she lifted up her occupied hand in preparation. Sakura only sighed and shook her head as she watch Nina slam her other arm down onto Saria's curled body under the sheets.

"OWWRAAGGHH!" Saria's scream quickly turned into a gurgle. When she jolted up right and whipped the blankets off of her, exclaiming in pain, Nina threw the ice cold water from the cup in her hand at her. Saria choked slightly, unwillingly swallowing water as she quickly tried to wipe her face dry. While Nina and Sakura burst into fits of laughter watching Saria slowly get drowsy again.

"Ninaaa," Saria sniffed sadly like a lost little girl, "That was mean."

"No time to waste, Lazy. Yukito's calling." Nina crossed her arms and raised a brow in amusement as Saria's eyes suddenly shot open and she quickly jumped out of Sakura's bed, giggling crazily, "Well, you could've just said so! Jeez, beating me up and throwing water in my face was just overdoing it!" Sakura watched Saria wide eyed for a moment before turning back to face Nina with a questioning brow, "Does she have some sort of crush on Yukito?" Nina only chuckled and shook her head as Saria quickly changed out of Sakura's pajama pants and graphic t-shirt that she had borrowed from Sakura just the night before.

"No." Nina smiled, gently, "Yukito is like her guardian, so that's why they have a close tie to each other. That's all."

"Oh," Sakura glanced back at Saria who was hopping up and down, trying to get the pant leg that was twisted around her ankle off. She couldn't help giggling as Saria finally got it off and quickly jumped into her clothes. Sakura then glanced back to Nina who was already walking over to pick up the clothes on the ground before she smiled secretly to herself. The night had gone by so fast, but for the past few hours, just hanging with the two angels made her happier than she had felt in years. She didn't know that it was possible for her to feel so completed.

The three of them had talked for hours straight. First, she listened as they explained the world of angels to her, then they talked about the human world and how she lived before they got into the conversation about boys; which Nina stayed silent through out the whole time, only snorting here and there and commenting when they asked for her opinion. They also got together and went through her closet full of new and expensive clothes, taking turns to criticize each other and laugh together. She never knew that having friends could be so fun, it made her happy that she got the chance to meet them. After that, they got to talking about deeper things and it was then that the thin ice wall between her and them finally broke. Now, Saria and Nina were more like her sisters than just friends or just angels watching over her formally.

"Saku," Nina's call pulled her out of her thoughts and she blinked in confusion before looking over to the door where Nina was. Nina frowned slightly before grinning teasingly, "Yukito didn't give you a choice to stay, you know?"

"Hurry up, too! I want to see Yukito!" Saria's voice rang from behind Nina somewhere before Sakura chuckled and quickly hurried over to them. Nina offered to carry her, but Saria quickly scooped Sakura up into her arms as if she weighed as much as a piece of paper before lifting off. Sakura quickly grabbed onto Saria gasping from surprise as she glanced back to see Nina roll her eyes before following them. They didn't take off as fast as when Syaoran took her, but in no time they reached the huge circular mirror-like building that reflected the whole world around it as it floated above the largest water fountain that Sakura had ever seen.

"Wow..." Sakura quickly closed her mouth when she realized that she was gaping at the amazing building before her.

"Yup. That's Yukito and Yue for you." Saria chuckled before flapping her wings and speeding up with Nina right behind them.

"How..." Sakura lost her words as they neared the massive building.

"Yukito's the God of Knowledge. I think that should sum up the explanation why the impossible is considered possible on his grounds." Saria shrugged before tightening her hold onto Sakura, gently as she grinned excitedly, "Hold on!" Sakura quickly grasped onto Saria before clenching her jaws tightly shut to prevent herself from screaming as Saria swerved downwards, laughing loudly. The wind blew wildly around them and everything whipped passed them like they were riding a race car, but before Sakura could say a thing, Saria slowed to a graceful stop.

"We're here, Yukitooooo!" Saria let Sakura down carefully before saluting Yukito who was smiling patiently with a clipboard in his arms.

"Good Morning, Saria. Good Morning, Sakura. Welcome to my home." Yukito greeted them cheerfully.

"Um, thank you very much for having me, Yukito." Sakura smiled as she took a quick look at the sandy court before glancing around for Nina.

"Where's Nina?" Saria had also caught on and turned to look with Sakura. Nina had been right behind them, so how was she not here with them?

"Oh, she's coming." Yukito tilted his head and grinned as the two girls turned back to him with confused looks when there was a loud crash-landing explosion behind them. The two girls whipped around and coughed as a breeze blew a light cloud of sandy dust around them for a second before they saw Nina. She was hunched over with death flaming in her eyes.

"Don't. You. _EVER_. Lay. A. Finger. On. Me. Again." Nina growled menacingly before they saw two arms lift up in surrender.

"Never." The unfamiliar voice sounded more mocking than apologetic. A vein popped on Nina's forehead before she reached down and yanked the sand covered angel up and onto his feet by the collar with her claws. Her eyes burning with rage as she pulled him downwards so that he was face to face with her, "Or I'll make sure that you lose every single male organ within that disgusting body of yours." The blonde haired man only chuckled, unaffected by Nina's threatening presence, "Admit it, you sadistic angel. The fact that you even say that just means that you want to touch my—"

"That's enough, Kai." Syaoran snapped, interrupting Kai, whose back was still facing Sakura and Saria as he landed silently behind Nina.

"Fine." Kai sighed before there was a loud smack and he flopped back into the sand with a huffing Nina towering above him.

"KG, you're an such an idiot." Saria shook her head as Nina sent Syaoran another killing look before snapping her attention to Yukito. The anger on her face immediately changed to confusion as she blurted out, "Why the _hell_ are _they_ here?" Yukito turned his attention to Syaoran and frowned, his usually patient eyes turned stern even as he kept his voice light and gentle, "I specifically said to come alone, Syaoran."

"Hey—I did!" Syaoran quickly raised up his arms in defense. Kai groaned out painfully and sat up with a hand to his bruised left cheek before Yukito raised a challenging brow at Syaoran. The lust god's face paled slightly and he quickly stepped away from Kai and Nina and hurried towards them, "I swear on my life!" Kai took one look at Nina and glared before turning to Yukito with a pout.

"Don't beat him up. I just dropped by to see Eriol, but then I ran into his witch instead." Kai nodded back to Nina as he got up and rubbed his cheek gently.

"_What?_" Nina cracked her knuckles before Kai turned back to face her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He faked a surprised polite face before frowning quickly, "I meant to say _Bitch_. Suits you more in my opinion anyways."

"You—" Nina began when Saria suddenly lunged herself at Nina and pinned her down to the ground, screaming, "No! You must _not_ kill before my precious Saku's eyes! She's still too innocent!" Nina huffed angrily before closing her flaming amber eyes to take a deep breath. Saria quickly pulled herself off of Nina before she sat up and rolled her eyes, suddenly calm, "Whatever. Chicken legs isn't worth it anyways."

"Chicken legs? Why you—" Syaoran quickly pulled Kai back before he could start another fight.

"Sorry 'bout this guy. He's a little bit insecure about his legs." Syaoran chuckled sheepishly as he glanced over to the quiet beauty that hadn't spoken a single word since his arrival. Sakura watched him for a moment before nodding politely and turning back to Yukito who cleared his throat lightly, "Are we done here?" Kai abruptly yanked himself away from Syaoran's hold before turning to Sakura with a charming smile, "Hello, beauty. I'm taking that you're Sakura-chan?"

"Uh—ye—yes." Sakura immediately blushed as Kai walked over to her and bowed.

"Syaoran, what. Is. This?" Yukito's brown eyes faded to a light shade of grey, in the midst of turning into Yue.

* * *

"Nineteen to twenty-one!" Sakura called out the score before throwing the volleyball up into the air and serving it over the net to where Nina was. Saria was standing watch as the official at the other end of the net while Yue glared down at the squatting angel and the slouched lust god. Kai groaned tiredly as he looked back at Yue with pleading grey eyes, "Come on, Yue. You know me. I wouldn't tell a soul!"

"He wouldn't." Syaoran mumbled before getting into a squat position beside Kai.

"You have no say in this." Yue's deathly stare landed on Syaoran who immediately shutted up.

"Come down, you nerd. Syaoran didn't tell me anything intentionally. He was mumbling it in his drunken state when I was flying him back home." Kai rolled his eyes, already giving up on his puppy eyes as he looked away nonchalantly when Yue looked back over to him. Kai ignored Yue's intense stare and only watched Sakura and Nina play volleyball.

"I'm sorry, Yue-" Syaoran began before Yue shook his head and Yukito suddenly smiled back at him forgivingly, "It's all right, Syaoran. I trust that you and your apprentice will keep this mission a secret from others." Syaoran sighed in relief for getting off the hook so easily when Yukito added lightly, "Just another reason for Touya to add onto his list for killing you though." The young lust god's eyes widened before he groaned and punched Kai in the arm.

"Thanks a lot, Ass." He growled, but Kai only brushed off his punch as if he was a fly.

"Game point!" Saria shouted before Syaoran quickly turned his attention back to the sandy volleyball court where Nina was preparing herself to serve. While Sakura got into a ready stance with her arms out and ready to bump the ball that Nina would serve. She was wearing blue sport shorts and a white sports tank top that hung a little low when she leaned forwards to hit the ball. The lust god's cheeks grew hot as he caught the slightest glimpse of the girl's cleavage when he felt a suddenly slap in the face.

"You're drooling." Kai started laughing hysterically as he fell down onto the ground and clutched his stomach from laughing too hard. Syaoran quickly wiped his chin, his cheeks burning in embarrassment as Kai quickly sat back up to pat him on the shoulder. Kai snickered cruelly, patting his shoulder too enthusiastically, "Hey. Hey. This was you." Syaoran looked over to his friend and Kai's face became blank for the slightest second as he reenacted Syaoran from just a moment ago.

"Rivers, flowing like no tomorrow." The handsome angel motioned waves flowing down his chin with his hands before laughing at the lust god again.

"Fuck you." Syaoran murmured before sitting besides his student who continued laughing as Nina switched places with Saria.

"S'Okay, Saku! I'm not mean like Nina!" Saria grinned happily as she bounced onto the court opposite of Sakura.

"And by that, she means that she's not as good at me." Nina smiled back sweetly at Sakura who giggled as Saria glared.

"Whoa? Nina lost?" Syaoran's eyes widened when Kai answered him immediately without missing a beat, "No. She won."

"Then—" Kai turned and looked up to Yukito, ignoring Syaoran as he asked in a more serious tone, "Are you going to go through with all four tests?"

"Yes." Yukito answered quietly as he watched Sakura serve.

"Hey, what's going on? What tests? How come _you_ know about this and I don't?" Syaoran straightened up as you glanced back and forth between Kai and Yukito. Kai stared at the court for a moment longer, no mischief playing in his eyes before he chuckled and looked back to Syaoran, "What? Do you finally admit that I look hotter than you?" Syaoran glared and punched him in the arm before growling, threateningly, "I'll disown you."

"All right, got it. I was kidding." Kai snickered before shaking his head and getting up to stretch as he shouted, "I call next against Sa-ku-ra!" His call distracted the young maiden for the slightest second and she missed the ball. Saria screamed out happily and jumped up and down, "Yeah! Yes! Yes! Take that! One to twenty-three! I'll get you Saku! Just you watch!" Syaoran's jaw dropped and he looked back to Kai who laughed before seeing Nina face palm herself from across the court.

"You'll never catch up! I was just distracted!" Sakura blushed madly as she threw the ball over the court and back to Saria to serve. Kai whistled before Sakura's cheeks turned even redder as she got ready for Saria's serve. Saria smirked, "Oh yeah? Well, take _this_!" She threw the ball and jumped, smashing the ball with all her might. The poor beaten volleyball flew and everyone held their breathes.

BOING!

The ball hit the center of the net and bounced back onto Saria's side of the court. There was a long silence as Saria stared miserably at the volleyball that rolled back to her before everyone else burst out laughing. Sakura fell onto her butt on the sand, clutching her stomach as Nina announced through her laughter, "Game point!"

"No way! I forfeit!" Saria cried before stomping off the court and over to glomp Yukito, who patted her head sympathetically.

"Haha, that means I'm up!" Kai grinned and pulled off his shirt before jogging onto the court. Sakura stopped laughing immediately and got up with a heavy blush on her cheeks as she caught the volleyball when Kai threw it to her. Syaoran felt a sudden rage seep into his chest as he watched Sakura shyly back up to get ready to serve.

"I—I won't go easy on you!" Sakura blushed madly, her heart racing as Kai grinned back at her.

"I know, Kitten. You're a tough one. No one's ever gotten that close of a score to that witch over there other than me." He winked flirtatiously and nodded over to where Nina was still standing as an official. Nina made a loud gagging sound before Sakura bit her lip, nervously, "Zero, zero."

"That motherfucker." Syaoran growled under his breath angrily as he watched Kai show off in front of the beauty.

"Whoa, Syaoran. Scheming against your own man?" Saria glanced over at him as she let go of her mentor.

"_What_?" Syaoran frowned at her and pretended to laugh.

"Just tell KG to back off. He'll listen, you know?" Saria chuckled as she shook her head at the obviously distressed lust god. Syaoran stared helplessly at the angel before she sighed. Then Saria looked back out to the two playing on the court and waited for a moment before shouting out to Kai, "Hey, blondie! Turn down your _man-whore_ notch a bit, will yah?" Kai turned his head and frowned in confusion when the ball abruptly crashed into his head. Sakura squeaked out a gasp as Nina grinned proudly, "Point!"

"_What?_ That didn't count!" Kai swiftly turned to glare at Nina, unaffected by the ball's blow.

"As the official here, I say that it _does_ count." Nina shot back the glare before Kai jumped onto his feet and pointed at her, "You can't be biased on court!"

"I'm _not_ being biased. I'm simply stating that, that last hit counts as a point." The dark angel clenched her jaws tightly, holding her anger down as Kai flicked her off, "_Not_ being biased, my ass!" Sakura was about to speak up when Syaoran's voice rang over to them. Syaoran got up and hollared, "Shut your yap, Dumbass. If the official says it counts, then it counts! Now hurry up and lose! It's my turn next!" Kai turned back to double flick his teacher off before throwing the ball back over to Sakura to serve her for the next round.

"Thanks." Syaoran chuckled as he looked over to Saria before she shrugged with a kind smile, "I don't hate you. That's Nina's job, right Yukito?" She looked over to the god of knowledge that had been scribbling on his clipboard the whole time before he also smiled, "Can't help it. Touya and his angels hate everyone. Especially Syaoran and his fledglings." Syaoran snorted before realizing that he still didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Wait. Why are we playing volleyball with _her_ anyways?" He swallowed her name down, unsure to why he felt like he didn't deserve to call her by name.

"What? You don't know?" Saria's eyes widened as she turned her attention back to the young god.

"Uh...no?" Syaoran frowned before Saria pointed at Sakura who was still playing with Kai.

"Don't you notice _any_thing?" Saria raised a brow before Syaoran shrugged with slight confusion on his face. The angel sighed before explaining, "There are four tests to prove Immortality. The first test deals with _stamina_. So, that's why we're here. As silly as it seems that we're only playing volleyball, haven't you noticed how strange it is that Sakura hasn't given out yet—even after playing three games straight without breaks?" Syaoran's eyes widened just as Nina shouted out, "I'm calling this game off! It's a tie!"

"What? No! Just two more rounds!" Kai burst before Nina glared at him.

"I said it's a _tie_! You two are already tied at 37points; to hell with _just two more rounds_!" Nina snapped back before Sakura sighed and straightened up. The lust god's eyes narrowed slightly as he scrutinized the girl before him. Sweat trickled down the side of her head as she pulled her hair up and tied it into a small pony-tail. But there was no sign of stopping or tiredness in her emerald eyes as she whipped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Could there be a possibility that she's just really competitive?" Syaoran glanced back at Saria who was also studying Sakura while they tuned out Nina and Kai's constant arguing. Saria pursed her lips before crossing her arms, "I don't think so. I mean, there _is_ a possibility...but we've been on this court for about two hours now ever since the start of Nina's game. Unless Sakura's a tennis player back from where she came from, then I highly doubt that it's because of competition."

"What difference does it make?" Syaoran frowned before Saria turned back to him.

"On average, tennis matches usually last around two hours. If her body doesn't give out after this, then she passes the first test." Saria's eyes were glazed, almost as if she was going through a million calculations in her mind all at once. Syaoran glanced back to the two other angels to see that the two were practically face to face by now.

"Oh yeah? I'll take you on that bet!" Nina shoved Kai back and grabbed the volleyball before heading over to the other side where Sakura was waiting with a small smile on her face. Kai stumbled, but caught his footing before turning around to where the three of them were watching.

"Yo, Bro! Get your butt over here! Game's on. Yukito and his nerd over there can officiate. It's you and me against beauty and the beast!" He shouted before the volleyball from before collided with his head once more. This time, the force of the ball was hard enough to knock him off his feet and onto the ground. Saria laughed before pulling a whistle out from her pocket and running across to the other side of the court as Yukito sighed with a small smile and put down his clipboard.

"You killed him!" Sakura blurted out with wide eyes before Nina smirked evilly, "No. Not yet. He refuses to die until the day he beats me; which is _never_." Then she looked over to Syaoran and raised a challenging brow, "Man-whores against the Beauties." Before the lust god could reply, his apprentice groaned and picked himself up from the sand floor. Kai stretched and Syaoran's eyes landed on the human girl just in time to see her cheeks flush again. Sakura quickly looked away and pretended to fan herself as she wiped the invisible sweat off of her head before something snapped within the lust god.

"Fine!" His lungs were suddenly on fire as he snapped. Without another thought, the gorgeous god ripped off his shirt before jogging over to where his buddy was awaiting him. He was going to pierce the heart of that mortal. He'll show her that the only one to blush around was _him_ and no other man. _He_ was the lust god for heaven's sake. Not his puny student!

"What's the deal?" Syaoran huffed as he skidded to a stop besides his new secret competitor.

"If we lose, no sex for two months straight." Kai answered quietly as he picked up the volleyball and threw it back over the next to Sakura and Nina.

"_What?_!" Syaoran glared as it hit him how much this would cost him if he lost.

"No chit chat! Game's on!" Nina shouted before Saria's whistle was blown to signal the first rounds.

* * *

**~note: **Whoooooa! Two months and no updates! No excuses either! Sorry! Guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait! And yeah, again, I really don't have any excuses! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and everyone who added onto their alert list! Seriously, it really pumps me up! I hope that this chapter can satisfy a tiny bit of that long wait! I'm so sorry, really :3 Been kind of busy, but it's already almost half way through summer now! Also, I realized that a few chapters back, I gave you guys a heads up to why Nina was the only one who understood Sakura...Hmm, sorry, but that will be delayed until the next chapter! Maybe. Not sure yet, it might be the chapter after that. I was going to put it in this chapter, but then I got off track, so please forgive me! I'm doing great now, no more problems to hold me back, so please enjoy! I love you, reviewers! (: You guys make me smiley! And remember:

_I write for you, not for me (:_

Thanks!_**  
**_

_**`sdntv**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Love of A God ~**

`sdntv**  
**

_summary: Syaoran is The God of Lust_—_not "the"_—_but "The" God of Lust. Blessed with the job to pleasure others and greats looks, no one can complain. He's always had everything his way, it's not his fault that he's so attractive and charming. No one can resist this God's lust waves...or that's what everyone thought until he met a certain mortal. Syaoran's world of lust and sex quickly begins to unravel, because for the first time ever, this God wants to understand the true emotion that everyone calls: _Love.

_disclaimer_: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own any characters from CCS (: They belong to CLAMP! But I do, however, own the rest of the characters in this story :D

* * *

Sakura gasped as she quickly ducked to dodge the punch before jumping back and away swiftly. She barely missed Nina's front kick when Nina already lunged herself at Sakura again. Her eyes widened and she dropped down as Nina missed her again. Kai hooted from the side and pumped his arm up into the air, whistling loudly, "Go, Sakura! Nice splits! I didn't know that you were such a flexible girl!"

While Syaoran crossed his arms and huffed as he looked away from the mortal girl and to the matted floor, scowling. Kai abruptly jumped up and onto his feet, shouting, "Hey! Get your hands off of her! That didn't count!" He ran off towards the two as Saria looked on to what Yukito was writing. Syaoran tuned all of them out and continued to glare at the ground, still fuming with anger. He still couldn't believe that Kai, of all his apprentice angels, would take on such a bet against Nina. Their chances of winning already reduced by more than half whenever it was against Nina in anything that involved strength.

The young lust god straightened up for a moment to relax his stiff muscles before hunching over again, suddenly in deep thought. Why would Kai ever agree to a bet with the terms of having no sex for months? And now that the god wasn't focused on beating his own disciple, he realized something else. His fledgling never took the game serious. Kai was prancing around and acting cocky the whole time he was playing. Sure, he made it look like he was really giving it his all and acted as if he was just trying to show off. But there were times while they were playing that Syaoran had caught that cold and blank gaze in his grey eyes that he couldn't understand. It was as if Kai knew about something that he didn't and was just messing around.

"Gosh darn that old hag." Kai suddenly plopped back down next to Syaoran.

"Kai." Syaoran wasted no time to ask. He wasn't the patient type, "Why didn't you play your all?"

"Huhwha? I did, Man! What are you saying?" Kai immediately frowned.

"Are you _really_ a dumbass? I've trained you since you were a kid, do you think I wouldn't notice anything?" He glared back before Kai narrowed his eyes and swiftly looked away, ignoring his mentor's question as he shouted encouragement back to the girls on the mat, "Whoo, go Sakura! Kill that witch!" Syaoran took a deep breath, about to blow up at his student's sudden attitude when Kai turned the other way and ask Yukito a question.

"Ey, Yukito. How come you didn't do something like a dodge ball tournament with all of us against Sakura or something? I thought that the second test is how good her reflexes are." The blonde scratched the back of his head thoughtfully as the god of knowledge glanced back to him with a curious look, "That's because, Touya sent a message saying that we needed to hurry and get her through the fourth test. We don't have much time left, because with each ticking minute; the balance of life and death becomes disordered. So, that's why we mixed the second _and_ the third test. Because in a fight where you have no idea what your opponent's next moves are, you could only trust your intuition and react fast enough to save yourself." The angel's brows furrowed before he nodded when Syaoran punched him in the arm, angrily.

"So, you're just going to ignore your old man here for real?" Syaoran growled as he gave Kai another punch. Sakura turned her attention away from the two lust immortals and back to her trainer, wondering out loud, "How long do we have to do this?" She raised an uncertain brow when Nina suddenly unveiled her small, but sharp dagger.

"Forgive me, princess. But only until Yukito cues us to stop." Nina bowed her head slightly in apology.

"Wh—What's with the weapon all of a sudden?" The young mortal gulped as the angel before got into a steady stance.

"I'm going to test how fast your reflexes are with danger in mind." Nina's amber eyes flashed fiercely before she lunged at Sakura again. The human girl took a deep breath before quickly flipping over the dark angel. Her speed picking up with every ticking second as Nina's attacks became more violent and intense. Surprisingly, the young girl dodged perfectly as if she already knew every move that her trainer was going to make before actually carrying them out.

"Last one, Princess!" Nina shouted before whipping her dagger directly at Sakura, who immediately stepped aside just in time.

"That's it?" Sakura raised a slightly doubtful brow when suddenly, without a warning, Nina appeared right next to her. It all happened too fast. Just as everything registered in her head, the blood was already flying back into the cut that was quickly disappearing on Nina's cheek. It was after Sakura watched the cut heal completely under Nina's left eye that she realized that she was in Nina's protective hold.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kai's voice erupted from behind them as the dark angel let go and turned to acknowledge her mentor.

"Sir," Nina bowed her head slightly as Sakura straightened up to see the torturous god standing before them with a dark blank look on his face.

"A little faster and you would've missed that hit." There was a fierce flash through Touya's dark eyes before Nina sighed, "Understood."

"Touya-nii," Sakura nodded before Touya glanced at her for a moment.

"You got _hit!_" Kai stumbled upon Nina with Syaoran and the others behind him.

"Shut up." Nina shoved the wide-eyed angel back and away from her before heading over to Touya.

"Touya, what is it?" Yukito raised a concerned brow before Touya frowned and waved him away, "I need you to set up for the last test. This training session is done for now."' Then without another word, he sauntered off with Nina right behind him. Sakura felt something twist in her heart as she watched her friend walk away. For some reason, she felt as if a big storm was brewing in and that this was the beginning of it.

"Looks like someone's going to get some big time punishment!" Kai suddenly shouted behind her before she felt the worry in her heart vanish as she got distracted.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll shove you into that fountain and drown you!" Nina yelled back as she pulled out her wings before following Touya.

* * *

"You know why I pulled you aside, right?" Touya settled into the arm large arm chair that belonged to only Yukito.

"Of course." Nina slumped against the large curved glass window and stared out onto the field where the others were. She had been inside Yukito's main study room so many times that the floating books and the mini models of whatnots didn't even faze her. Touya sighed quietly before lifting a hand to massage his temples tiredly, "Nina, I'm sorry that I have to put you through this."

"No, Touya. Don't." The formality disappeared from her eyes as she looked back over to the torture god.

"I know that you, Saria, and Yukito are trying to stall this process," Touya shut his eyes and leaned his head back onto the chair, "but we're running out of time."

"I already know what you're planning, Touya. And I'm not going to fight against it." Nina's dark eyes flickered and she turned her attention back to the others outside. While Touya opened an eye and looked back over to his best student, surprised at her reply. She didn't bother to look back to him as she crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders slightly, "After all...we can't have another angel like me around."

Touya closed his eyes and slowly crossed his arms before opening his eyes to look up at the floating books, "We have no clue what that tree will do..."

"I have a theory, though." Nina muttered before Touya's ears perked up and he turned back to face the dark angel with questioning eyes. Nina took a deep breath and looked up at the sun that was shining down onto them, "I'm the bait." Shock fell upon the torturous god's face and he abruptly jumped out of his seat, rushing over to Nina to grab her by the shoulders.

"You are _not!_ You're just going to jump in and save her! Nothing's going to happen!" Touya blurted out, all his composure gone.

"Don't kid yourself! Don't think that it will make a difference now that I'm an angel! If you weren't a god-you would've been dragged down with me!" Nina snapped back as she yanked herself away from Touya.

"Then—" Before he could say anything she put up her hands and shushed him.

"Touya, listen." Nina took a deep breath to calm herself as she continued, "My theory is that _I'll become the bait_. Even if I don't make it out, at least Sakura will. Do you understand? We can't let her get hurt. She's passed the first three tests without fail. You know why we definitely cannot let her get hurt. We can't sacrifice any god or goddess for an angel."

"Nina," Touya didn't restrain any emotion as she looked back up to him.

"Touya-nii, even though we aren't related...thank you for taking me in as part of your family. It meant a lot to me, but now you have to watch over Saku, okay?" Nina smiled gently as she took his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. Touya remained silent and took a deep breath before nodding as Nina let go and took her leave.

* * *

"Um...KG, right?" Sakura asked nervously as she approached the blonde angel who was sitting on the ground, watching the others work on the setting.

"Yup, that's what they call me." Kai glanced up at Sakura and gave her a wink before shouting out to Syaoran who was helping Saria out with the virtual background, "Hey! The trees are too perfect looking! It makes everything fake looking!" Syaoran's head snapped up and he glared back before pointing at Kai, bursting, "You, shut the hell up and get your ass up to help out!"

"I am helping out, man! I'm giving you an over view of how everything's turning out!" Kai laughed as he gave Syaoran a thumbs up. Syaoran opened his mouth and was about to shout some profanity when Saria grabbed him by the shoulder and began talking to him. Sakura looked back to Kai before clearing her throat slightly and sitting down next to him.

"You...you remind me a lot of my best guy friend from where I come from." Sakura smiled before Kai looked back to her.

"Oh? Really? So, that's why you kept blushing, huh? Not because you liked me or anything?" Kai grinned straight forwardly before Sakura blushed, "Yeah...you just keep making me think of him." Kai's grin slowly disappeared before he sighed and looked away with blank eyes, "Let me guess. You really like him, didn't you?" Sakura blushed even more before Kai shrugged, "But then, he didn't know of your feelings and is dating someone else at the moment."

"How'dchu know?" Sakura mumbled quietly before Kai chuckled, "You're about as easy to read as an open book, really." Sakura's cheeks turned even pinker before she shook her head to herself and confidence took over her embarrassment, "It's all right! I already said that I'll support him no matter what! And I only see him as a brother now!" Kai's eyes widened before he turned to look at Sakura.

"No way." Kai stared for a moment, dumbfounded as Sakura looked back to him with her innocent face. "He's gay?" Heat rushed up onto her cheeks again before she hunched over in even more embarrassment than before, muttering, "I didn't know!" as Kai burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that he fell onto his back and rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach.

"Poor girl!" Kai took deep breathes as he pulled himself back up to sit beside her.

"It's all right. I have nothing against it anyways." She shrugged with a small sigh before Kai patted her head like he would to a little kid.

"Don't worry. I'll help scope out a really great man for you." Kai grinned before turning Sakura's head and pointing, "Right _there_."

"Sy—Syaoran?" Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink again.

"Yup." Kai chuckled as he put his hand down, "He's a really great guy; trust me."

"But...Nina says that he's always having sex with other women..." Sakura frowned at Kai before Kai chuckled and an almost sad look crossed his eyes. Sakura felt her chest tightened when she saw his gloomy face and was about to say something when Kai grinned and the look disappeared, "He has his reasons though. He _is_ the lust god, don't forget that." Kai tapped her forehead gently before she touched her head.

"He's always lustful, isn't he?" She wondered out loud before Kai smiled and shook his head.

"No. Truth is: he really isn't. But it's his job to pleasure others. And it's the only way that he can restore his energy and heal completely." Kai shrugged as Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh?"

"Yeah. Other than that, the only other thing that will help him replenish his energy and heal him up as well is the fountain of youth. But that place is sacred and can only be opened for a week once every two months." Kai nodded before she looked back to him with a raised brow, "Fountain of youth, was that what Nina was talking about when she threatened you?"

"Yup," Kai chuckled and semi-blank look fell upon his face. "You're from Earth, so you wouldn't know. But the truth is, the fountain of youth doesn't restore life or keep you young forever. It only purifies." Sakura blinked and turned back to look back out to the virtual setting of the last test, still unsure how to understand the information that she had just received.

"It was created originally just for the lust angels like us, but it's become a use for other angels who need it as well." Kai picked a stray twig and started poking the ground with it, "Basically, since sex demolishes the purity of our bodies, it becomes harder for us to heal and within time our bodies will become as weak as a human's. That is why, once every two months, we must take three droplets of water from the fountain and drink it. It won't purify our bodies enough to make us virgins again, but it's enough to make our bodies godly again."

"Oh..." Sakura nodded slowly before turning her head to watch him pick at the ground. "But...what if someone wants to become a virgin again?"

"They have to drink a hand full of water...but they'll lose their title as whatever angel they were and have to start at the bottom of the chain again." Kai threw the twig aside and looked back to Sakura whose eyes silently questioned him for more answers. He chuckled before stretching, "For example, if I were to drink a handful of water from that fountain, I'd lose my title as an lust angel apprentice. And I'd have the body of a angel child again, but the mind of an adult. Understand?"

"I thought you said that the fountain doesn't make you young forever." Sakura frowned before Kai shook his head, "It doesn't. It purifies, Princess. Children are the purest of the pure. That's why our bodies would take on that of an image of a kid and we'll have to grow up all over again. Purification gives you a chance to start over. It only happens once, though. If you do the process once more, you'll send yourself into the tree of rebirth instead."

"And that's why I want to drown him in that darn pool." Nina suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of them.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed while Kai jumped back, shouting, "Whoa!"

"Saku, as you can see, the set up is done." Nina pushed aside the large leaf that she was behind and walked up to help Sakura get onto her feet.

"I didn't even notice," Sakura sighed and put a hand to her chest after Nina helped her up before taking a look at the huge forest like setting before her.

"How long have you been hiding there?" Kai raised a brow before the leaves ruffled and Syaoran stepped out with Saria and Yukito behind him.

"You slacking dumbass!" Syaoran lunged at Kai immediately before the two rolled into a wrestling match on the ground.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Saria hurried over to Sakura before grinning widely, "This is the last test before you head into the real tree. This setting is the information that we've gathered from the past. All you have to do is find your mother and the test will complete!" Saria bounced excitedly up and down on the balls of her feet as Sakura stared at the virtual trees that had become real.

"Am I going to head into the tree right after I finish this test?" She mumbled quietly as the thought of leaving the angels so soon crossed her mind.

"No. We'll give you a day to rest before you start your final task." Nina took Sakura by the arm and squeezed gently before Sakura looked back to Nina with nervous eyes. Everything was going by so fast. She was so immersed with talking to Kai that she didn't even realize that she needed to prepare for this last test. Nina watched the human girl for a moment before turning to Saria with gentle eyes, "Ria, I'll take Saku to the starting place and explain. You get everything else ready."

"Okay! See you, Saku!" Saria grinned and quickly gave Sakura a hug before hurrying over to Yukito to double check their layout.

"Come on, Princess." Nina smiled before leading Sakura into the forest, ignoring the loud chaos the boys were creating as they continued to beat each other up.

"Take that!" Syaoran pulled Kai back up onto his feet and smashed him in the jaw, roughly. But to his surprise, Kai didn't hit back this time as he straightened up and stared blankly at the large leaves falling back into place as if someone had just rustled through them. Syaoran glared at him before glancing at the leaves and then back to him. The blonde angel stared for a moment longer before looking back to Syaoran with a sudden teasing look.

"Let's follow them!" Kai grinned mischievously and then ran into the forest before Syaoran could reply.

* * *

"Nina..." Sakura gently pushed aside a low branch as she followed Nina further and further into the forest.

"Hmm?" Nina glanced back without much thought as she continued onwards.

"What if...I fail?" Sakura stared at the dirty forest floor before hearing a rustle and looking up to see Nina head back to her.

"You won't, Saku. I know you won't." Nina smiled beautifully before Sakura took a deep breath and let it out.

"What if I can't find my mom? Or what if I can't calm her down? What then?" She looked back down to her feet and shut her eyes tightly, afraid to know the truth. When a pair of hands suddenly took her by the cheek and pulled her back up. Nina sighed as she looked back to the princess, "Stop panicking. It's a waste of time. Instead of thinking about the '_what if I can't do'_ and start thinking about the '_what I can_ do,' okay? Then before you know it, it'd be over." Nina let go of Sakura turned to continue, "And I'll come to your rescue if you get in trouble. Trust me, okay?" Sakura stared at her friend that she had met just not too long ago and felt her heart pound with happiness.

"I trust you, then. You have to come save me no matter what then, okay?" She managed a small laugh before Nina jokingly saluted her and they continued on.

* * *

"Wow...I didn't know that Nina could be so nice." Syaoran muttered quietly before glancing back to Kai beside him. Kai had suggested that they climbed onto the trees and to follow the girls without Nina finding out. And once again, Syaoran caught the blank look that had taken place on Kai's usually grinning face. Syaoran looked back to the laughing girls before turning back to his best apprentice.

"So, are you going to tell me why you look so down? Or not?" Syaoran raised a brow before Kai glanced back at him. He seemed to study Syaoran's face for a moment before going back to watching Sakura and Nina head into the clearing that marked Sakura's starting spot.

"Do you know why Nina is the one that can help Sakura the most?" Kai asked quietly before Syaoran looked back to the dark haired angel below.

"Yeah. I've heard about her story before." Syaoran frowned as he recalled the general idea of it, "Her grandpa's spirit got depressed after death and it caused the tree to stop giving birth. Just like _that _girl's mom. Fujitaka went down to Earth and she volunteered to come put him to rest. But when she completed her task, she didn't want to leave and it caused the tree to break down. That's when Touya stepped in to pull her out because Fujitaka wasn't there. But because she didn't want to leave and was forced to, she lost her ability to return to Earth." Kai made some sort of clicking noise with his mouth that sounded like he was pissed before Syaoran looked back to him with a frown, "What? Isn't that right?"

Kai sighed before crossing his arms, "That's only the cover up story for Fujitaka's mistake. But, of course, you wouldn't know that. At that time, you were also busy training." The blondie turned back to face his teacher's confused face before explaining carefully, "Yes, she did volunteer to come here and yes she was able to settle down her grandpa's spirit. But no, she did try to leave. Only, the tree didn't let her."

"What? Why?" Syaoran's eyes widened as he glanced back out to the angel and the human girl who were still talking to each other at the starting spot.

"Because Nina was completely human. Unlike, Sakura down there who is obviously a hybrid in case you haven't noticed." Kai rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the trunk of the tree before continuing as Syaoran turned his attention back to him, "The tree mistaken Nina's soul as a deceased one and tried to keep her. That was when Touya stepped in to help...but it was too late either way. He saved Nina's soul from being encased within the tree forever, but he wasn't able to save her existence on Earth."

"_What_?" Now, the lust god was even more shocked than before.

"Her life, her family, her friends, everything around her gone. She was erased from their memories. Her body also expired as soon as the tree tried to take her soul. She couldn't return literally. That is why Touya took her in as his apprentice. He watched over her before of his father's mistake. Fujitaka wasn't careful enough and in the end, he caused an innocent soul to lose everything that she had and everything that she could've had." Kai's grey eyes had turned icy as he stared off into the distance. Guilt filled Syaoran up inside and out. He never knew the depths of what Nina had really gone through. But as that thought registered into his mind, the light began to flicker in his mind. Kai groaned and stretched when Syaoran looked back up to him.

"Kai, you like Nina...don't you?" Syaoran's eyes widened as he slowly began to piece up all the puzzle pieces together in his mind. The light switched on in his mind to confirm his question when Kai almost slipped off the branch that he was standing on.

"Wh—What?" Kai burst, his cheeks immediately flushing as he quickly added, "You! What are you talking about! That's crazy stupid! Why would I like someone like her? She's evil! She's heartless! I would _never_ see that witch as a woman! She's a beast! A _beast_, you hear?"

"Tch, oh, really? Have you fallen for the beast?" Syaoran raised a teasing brow before Kai's shocked face turned into a deathly glare.

"Syaoran. Don't you dare try me, Man. I will definitely destroy you in front of Sakura-chan." He threatened as he pulled out his gold wings.

"Ah, I see. You've fallen quite _hard_, haven't you?" Syaoran chuckled before Kai suddenly lunged at him.

"I will kill you!" Kai burst before Syaoran shoved him back and pulled out his own wings before flying high above the trees with Kai right behind him.

"You will be so humiliated that you'll never want to show your face to _her_ again!" Kai shouted before tackling Syaoran in mid air.

"_Her_?" Syaoran raised a brow before throwing Kai off of him.

"Sakura. You're the one that has fallen _hard_. You should've heard all the stuff you were mumbling about when you were dead drunk!" Kai grinned evilly as Syaoran's eyes widened and he felt a lurch in his chest. He didn't even know or remembered anything from the night before. Was Kai buffing or was he actually serious? But before Syaoran could ask if Kai was serious or just messing around, Kai suddenly disappeared. The lust god's brain immediately sent panic signals throughout his body and Syaoran quickly dived back to where Sakura and Nina were. Suddenly, out of the blue, he felt a something like a pinch on the curve of his neck. Then everything went black...

* * *

"So, don't worry, okay? It's only part of the test." Nina smiled as she stepped back and her black wings sprouted from her back.

"It's not real, is it?" Sakura raised a doubtful brow before Nina chuckled, "It is, but if you complete your job, then everything will be fine." Then she back to fly upwards when Sakura called out to her again, "Wait, Nina! Who's it going to be? How am I suppose to-"

"I don't know, Saku! That's your job to find out! I'll see you later then!" Nina shouted back before disappearing up into the sky. Sakura's shoulders slumped before she plopped back onto the grassy floor on her butt. Then in the distance, she caught the sound of the high pitch whistle's cue that Nina had explained about before she sighed and got up to begin walking towards the endless landscape before her.

* * *

**~note:** OhMGee, Guys! I'm back :D ...please don't shoot me xD Yes, there were some slacking here and there. And then KPOP jumped in around, so I got distracted quite a bit with that. And then there's the new school year that I'm preparing for and the kids that I got to look after (: Also include my mad driving skills in and you've got a procrastinator's excuse! Haha, well that was a bit TMI, but oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because it really rambled my brain! And I had to do continuous editing to make sure there's no weird plots holes and such! So, please give me some feed back!

_I write for you, not for me (:_

Thank you!_**  
**_

**`sdntv**


End file.
